Niall Horan One Shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: It's a festive one! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I remember last Christmas Eve like the back of my hand. Considering it was the best one I've ever had. Let me tell you about it…

It was freezing cold outside but I was looking forward to the night ahead. I was sleeping over at my Boyfriend (Niall's) house. Trying to find nice things to wear was a bit of a struggle, since most of the nicest things were getting washed. In the end, I picked out a plain, navy jumper, white skinny jeans and lace-up navy boots. I put on the necklace I'd gotten off Niall for my birthday, a long chain with a crystal droplet on it. It was beautiful. I checked one last time what I looked like in the mirror; I'd styled my hair in long, loosely hanging brown curls and applied minimal make-up. Running downstairs, I grabbed my handbag and shoved all my things into it. Niall's house wasn't all that far from mine, so I decided to walk there.

'On my way babe. ' I text him, just so he wasn't shocked by me turning up ten minutes earlier than I'd originally been told to. My phone buzzed shortly after.

'Brill! Can't wait to see you! Nialler xxxx.' I always found it cute when he called himself that. Then again he was adorable anyway; that was just one of many reasons why I loved him.

Ten minutes later

I was very close to Niall's house and my nerves were building. Would he think I looked ok? What would we be doing? Questions flew through my brain. Approaching Niall's house, I noticed tiny flickering lights coming from… The ground? I sped up; wanting to know what was going on. When I opened his gate, I saw candles lighting up the whole driveway. It looked incredible! It even felt almost magical. Pressing the doorbell, I noticed the whole hallway was pitch black. Not a soul to be seen. I decided to text him; worried.

'Niall? Are you definitely in your house? It's looking pretty ' I stood on the doorstep, nervously waiting for a reply. When I got one; relief swept over me.

'Yeah, just come .' It felt a little rude just walking in, but he had told me to. Since his parents were out, it's not like they could mind. Stepping in a sweet scent of roses wafted up my nose. I soon noticed the hallway wasn't pitch black after all; little candles lit it up too. Following the candle trail I came to an abrupt stop. On the front of his living room door was a note, stuck on with cellotape. I tore it off, reading it excitedly.

'Don't forget to turn the light on. I've got a surprise for you! Let me know what you think. Nialler xxxx.'

Oh god, what did he have planned. I hoped he wasn't in the nude cause that would creep me out a little. Let's just say that wouldn't really go down to well. Cautiously opening the door, I flicked the light switch on. The whole room was decorated in Christmas decorations. It looked unbelievably cute.

"Take a seat beautiful." Niall's sweet Irish accent sounded from somewhere in the room. Taking a seat on the sofa, I began to giggle. God knows what he was going to do. He stepped out from behind the tree dressed as an elf. I burst out in a fresh set of laughter; he looked ridiculous and cute at the same time. Seriously, only he could pull that off. I hadn't noticed until I'd calmed down that he had his guitar with him.

"Play something!" I loved it whenever he played guitar and sung to me. He always did both so brilliantly. He'd even brought me to tears a few times.

"Wait… I have an announcement to make…" He coughed dramatically. "For tonight, and tonight only… Unless I do something next year…" I chuckled and he smiled before continuing. "I'm going to perform this special song for you. You're definitely all I want for Christmas. This one's for you babe." He started strumming on the guitar; making my heart race. Then he started singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you…"

I started to well up. I definitely had the best boyfriend anybody could ever wish for. He was sweet, funny, kind and amazing… Not to mention highly attractive.

The song slowly began to fade and I broke out into applause.

"So did you enjoy it?" His smile was beaming and his bright blue eyes were shining. Just by the look on his face, I could tell he'd enjoyed himself. It was his dream to be a singer and I knew he'd achieve that dream.

"It was… Beautiful. You're amazing, thank you so much." I could feel my cheeks burning as I bit my lip.

"Anytime for you babe, anytime." He came over and kissed me softly. He placed his guitar down gently then plonked himself next to me on the sofa. Putting his arm around my shoulders I rested my head on his chest. He started to stroke my hair. "You know, you're so beautiful."

"Where did that one come from?" It had come out very randomly.

"Well, there's something in my head called a brain…"

"Oh hilarious, ha ha ha." I couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

"But honestly, you are beautiful. You think you're not the best, but to me, you are. You're more than the best to me, you're perfect. And one day, if I become big and famous, you'll be invited to every event first. Well, alongside my parents, 'cause I can't exactly leave them out of it. I'll make sure I tell everyone about you and tell them how much you mean to me. Without you, I'd be nothing. Without your continuous support, I'd simply give up. That's why I love you so much." As cheesy as his little speech was, it had to be the cutest thing he'd ever said to me. No exaggeration. Usually he hints when he's going to go into a little speech but this time it was a complete surprise. Which I guess made it all the more special to me.

"Niall… I love you more than I can possibly express in words. Can you promise me something?" I didn't know if he'd be able to because it was going to be a lot to ask of him.

"Sure babe, what is it?" His eyes shone curiously.

"I… um… I know this will be quite a lot to ask because it's a big deal. Can you promise to never leave me, no matter what?" I asked hopefully.

"I promise to never leave you, no matter what. I mean it. I love you too much to leave you. If we did break up, I don't think I'd cope."

"Thank you. I don't think I would either." His lips collided with my own, making my heart pound.

I'll never forget that Christmas eve, ever. It was the best I'll ever have by miles. Niall, well he is the famous singer like we always knew he would be. A lot of things have changed, but one thing definitely hasn't. Our love for each other has never been stronger until now. While he's living his dream; I'm just waiting for the day he returns home, even if only for a day. I do miss him sometimes, but I'll support him no matter what and I'll always love him, no matter how far apart we are. He's got his four best friends with him (Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam) and they're all amazing, such caring boys. I wish this Christmas eve can be like the last.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
